I Love You
by TroyGabFreak
Summary: Troy and Gabriella both love each other but Troy dosen't know how to tell her. TROYELLA FLUFF TO THE MAXIMUM! R&R pretty please


**Hey guys this is my very first story so go easy. Oneshot Troyella 3**

She stood there standing on her balcony the warm wind playing with her hair, wondering who this girl is? Thats right the beautiful Gabriella Montez. She sighed thinking about how her life would be like if she fell in love with her best friend/crush Troy Bolton. She looked up at the stars shining bright and suddenly saw a bright shooting star streak across the sky. She closed her chocolate brown eyes and wished that Troy felt the same way about her as she did about him.

(At the same time) Troy Bolton was outside practicing his basketball moves when the same bright shooting star caught his eye as it streaked across the beautiful night sky. He too wished that Gabriella Montez would love him the same way he loves her.

After thinking about each other they soon went to bed and clicked the lights off at the exact same time. Troy layed in bed, he couldn't get to sleep. He thought "I have to get this off my chest, I have to tell her I love her." Then he remembered that they were all planing on going to the beach together tomorrow, and maybe he could tell her then. Everytime he even thought about it he either started stuttering and totally blew it, or he just changed the subject, he could never get the courage to actually tell her. He layed in bed thinking so hard about how to tell her and how to tell her.

The next morning Troy was expecting a phone call from Chad about their plan about going to the beach, but it didn't come till around 11:30. Troy answered the phone knowing it was Chad "Hey Chad" Troy said. "Hey" Chad replied with a huge yawn. "What's the big yawn about?" Troy asked "oh, I just got up" "It's like 11:30!" Troy said. "Hey! a guys gotta get his beauty rest" Troy just laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Soo.."Chad said "are you gonna call up Gabby and ask her if she's gonna come to the beach with everyone?" "Oh, yeah" replied Troy "I'll do it now see yea later." "Yep--Bye" Chad was cut off with the dial tone.

Troy grabbed his cell and stared at the picture of Gabby for awhile before hitting the speed-dial button.

Troy was waiting for that beautiful sound of Gabriella's voice to answer the phone "Hello" Gabby said "Hey Gabs" "Oh hey Troy, What's up?" Her heart suddenly leaped. "Oh nothing much just wondering if you were planning on going to beach with us today?" "Yep." she said "I'm just putting my bathing suit on" "Good" Troy said. "When will you be ready?" "Umm about 10 mins" She replied "OK, want me to come over and pick you up in 10 then?" he asked "Sure" "See ya soon" he said sweetly "OK I'll be waiting" she happly said.

As soon as they hung up Troy finally thought of a way to tell her how he feels about her. He quickly phoned the small movie theatre by the beach. They were closed for the day but someone still answered. Troy asked if he could use the show time display at the front and they said sure. He told the person on the other end what he wanted it to say.

He quickley drove to Gabby's house and saw that she was sitting there on the porch step waiting for him. She yelled to him "Your late" "Oh I'm sorry Gabby, forgive me" she hugged him as she said "Ok, your forgivin" then he helped her take her bags to his car. "Thank you" Gabby said "Anytime" he replied and they smiled at each other.

When they got to the beach they met Chad and everyone there. Troy was feeling sad because he just wanted to be alone with Gabby. Oh well. They set up all their stuff on a near by log, and they all jumped in the water except the girls.

Troy came runing back towards the girls and motioned Gabby to come in.

"Come on Gabs please it will be a lot more fun with you there" he stuck out his bottem lip. Even though he looked soooo cute she said "Not yet Troy, maybe later"

"Well that sucks" he said and added an evil girn "Yeah, you'll just have to wait" Gabby layed down on her towel and closed her eyes. Troy pretended too go to his car for something then Gabby felt a strong wet body lift her off the ground. She screamed and laughed at the same time, she knew it was Troy. Troy started running towards the water holding her close so he wouldn't drop her with all her flailing around. "Put me down!" she demanded Troy just laughed. "Troy! Your such a meany" she screamed . Before she knew it they had reached the water and he pulled her in. She was so mad at him so she decided to take out the anger by splashing him. They stayed together the rest of time at the beach laughing and having fun the whole time.

Finally the sun was starting to set a bit and everyone decided to go home. When everyone left Troy and Gabby were the only ones left.

"That was fun" Gabby said sitting on the log.

"Yeah, it was" Troy said back.

"Can I go change in your car?" She asked, taking out her dry clothes

"Sure" he answered her.

"No peeking!" she said as they both laughed. While Gabby was changing Troy was packing up the rest of the stuff. When she was done Troy went and got changed and Gabby packed up her towels and stuff.

When they got all their stuff in Troy's car Gabby was about to jump in the car but she felt his hand grab hers. "Can we go for a little walk?" Troy asked sweetly smiling.

"Of course" she replied and smiled back at him.

They were just talking and walking along the beach when they approched the small theatre. Troy asked "want to sit down"

"Sure" she said as they walked towards a bench by the theatre. They looked at each other then they turned their heads to look at the sun setting.

Breaking the silence Troy said "I wonder what movies are playing tonight?"

Troy stared at Gabby with a grin on his face and watched her turn her head to read the sign where the movies that are playing are usually displayed. Then she saw something that took her breath away. The sign said in big letters 'I LOVE YOU GABBY' Gabby smiled and truned around to face Troy but he wasn't there. Gabby was shocked and worried at the same time. She stood up but before she could take one step forward Troy's hand grabbed hers from behind and spined her towards him, he quickly flashed a loving smile and her and kissed her right square on the lips. She felt goose bumps form all over her body.

When they pulled apart they rested their fore-heads on each others and Troy said quietly "I love you"

Gabby smiled, blushed a little, then she leand in for another heart throbing kiss and when they pulled away she whispered to him "I love you too"

They were both stunned that their wish on the shooting star came true. Troy held his hand out as she gladly took it. They walked closer towards the beach their hands still connected, Troy sat down on a log and Gabby sat on his lap with her arm around his neck. Gabby still couldn't believe what had just happened. Troy wraped his arm around her waist and she leaned her head on the side of his, as they watched the sun set

"It's so beautiful" Gabby said

"Yeah...Just like you" Troy replied. She blushed again she closed her eyes and felt his warm lips press against hers gently pulling her into a long passionate kiss. They both wished that it would last forever.

**Awe! I hope you like it I enjoyed writing it. 3 **


End file.
